A Phantom Baby
by Lenneh
Summary: Todos saben cuantas penurias y desastres puede causar el embarazo en el cuerpo humano, imaginen que es lo que pasa cuando la esposa del héroe de Amity Park es la que lo padece. Cuando estas casada con Danny Fenton, NADA vuelve a ser normal.
1. Meat Deal

**Okay, este es un drabble de lo que Sam pasa cuando esta embarazada. Si quieren fanart de esto, busquenme en deviantART como Leneeh. En esta ocasión es la carne. **

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde la primera vez que había comido carne después de 17 años. Y aunque podía haber seguido resistiéndose, la verdad era que no quería, su cuerpo la necesitaba, <em>ella <em>la necesitaba. Nadie se lo había podido confirmar, ni los carísimos y discretísimos doctores que sus padres pagaban, ni los Fenton con todos sus aparatos raros, pero ella sabía (y realmente así lo deseaba), que se trataba de una niña. Aunque para ser sincera, fuese lo que fuese, ella solo quería que saliera de ella sana y salva, sin complicaciones ni cosas raras. Pero obviamente, en la vida de Samantha Manson, ahora señora de Fenton, pero nadie había podido convencerla de cambiarse el apellido, _nada_ era normal.

Despertó de una de sus siestas para recuperar la sensibilidad en los pies, hinchados de una forma que no podía ser posible y bajo lenta y pesadamente las escaleras de una por una. Tenía hambre y algo olía delicioso en la cocina. Así que intento darse prisa, y mientras más se acercaba al pie de la escalera más cerca estaba el delicioso aroma de lo que reconoció como bistec de res, pero entre más olía, más se escuchaba un murmullo de voces que bien conocía. Frunció el ceño. Apostaba su salario entero, que debido al "donativo desinteresado" que sus padres habían realizado a la empresa para la que trabajaba, con la secreta condición de adelantar su incapacidad por maternidad, había aumentado también; a que su esposo se había dejado convencer por su mejor amigo para romper "momentáneamente" el trato que tenían con ella para balancear el nivel de animales muertos si ella empezaba a comer carne, para hacerse unos sándwiches del delicioso bistec, cuyo olor ahora inundaba sus fosas nasales.

Estaba ya casi llegando a la cocina, cuando el teléfono del pasillo comenzó a sonar y aunque de mala gana, avanzó los dos pasos que le faltaban para descolgarlo, pero cuando lo hizo ya había alguien en la otra línea.

"¿Si?"

"Hola, Danny. ¿Está Sam?" Ella reconoció la voz de su madre.

"Ah, hola señora Manson. Sí, pero está dormida, si quiere-"

"Espera Danny, estoy en la línea, bajé por un bocadillo."

"¡Oh!, está bien. Las dejo entonces. Hasta luego señora Manson."

"Adiós Danny." Se escuchó el ruido de la bocina contra el interruptor de colgado y en seguida susurros y mucho movimiento al otro lado de la habitación.

"Hola mamá." Dijo ella girando los ojos, casi podía ver a sus dos mejores amigos buscando donde esconder los ingredientes de su sucio secretito. "¿Son ya las tres de la tarde?"

"Si, cielo. Hoy dormiste más que ayer, ¿estás bien? Porque puedo ir en este momento y acompañarte a ver a la doctora Haskell. Podemos-"

"Tranquila mamá, estoy bien. Estaba cansada, es todo. Danny me tiene MUY bien cuidada." Pronunció la palabra "MUY" en tono más alto y direccionada hacia la cocina, donde aún se escuchaba estrepito y susurros.

"Bueno, de todas formas iré, porque en tu condición cualquier cambio es merecedor de una revisión rápida, incluso si crees que no se trata de nada."

Sam suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Su madre llamaba todos los días sin excepción a las tres en punto para saber cómo se encontraba y aunque al principio parecía tolerable, su madre se exaltaba por cualquier cosa, desde un simple estornudo hasta un pequeño ataque de hipo. Creía que el hecho de que nadie lograra ver al bebé como si no estuviera ahí hacía que el embarazo de su hija fuera 50 veces más riesgoso que uno normal. Así que no paraba de hacer preguntas y de sugerir cosas. Lo veía muy lógico, ya que ella suponía que una madre debía de preocuparse por el bien de su hija, pero la persistencia de Pamela después de enterarse de quién era en realidad el esposo de su hija la hacía preguntarse si ella algún día se convertiría en una madre así. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos y prestó atención a lo que su madre decía.

"-embarazada de ti, tenía sólo 2 años más que tú y tu abuela tuvo que mudarse conmigo, y sabes que desde ese día vive con nosotros y-"

"¡Oh, por dios, mamá! Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo estaba cansada. No necesitas venir, y mucho MENOS vivir aquí. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero Danny me está cuidando, y si hubiera algún problema me llevaría en seguida a casa de sus padres, que serían más capaces de ayudarme en el momento que la buena doctora Haskell."

"Bueno. Está bien, pero de todas formas iré, sólo para estar segura, nena."

"¡Esta bien!" se rindió, era mejor así. Antes de que se le ocurriera llegar con una ambulancia. "Prepararemos la cena y puedes traer a papá si quieres."

"Tu padre está jugando golf con los idiotas del banco, y después irá a cenar con ellos. Y tu abuela encontró la forma de conducir una moto sin usar las piernas, así que iré yo sola."

"Si querías venir a cenar porque estabas sola, sólo tenías que decirme."

"Como sea, te veo a la hora de la cena, cariño."

"Está bien, mamá. Pero recuerda que el vino del 72 y Danny no se llevan. Ah, y TUCKER ESTA AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE TE AGRADECERÍA SI PASARAS A COMPRARLE UNA BUENA ENSALADA PARA QUE EL CENE." Dijo de nuevo gritando hacia la cocina.

"Volvieron a comer carne, ¿verdad?"

"Ya los conoces." Su madre se rió al otro lado.

"Te quiero. Adiós."

"Yo también. Adiós." Colgó. A decir verdad ahora se llevaba mucho mejor con su madre que cuando era adolescente, pero era de entenderse, debió haber sido una pesadilla para sus padres encontrarse con una terca adolescente gótica que creía que vivían para hacer de su vida un colorido y superficial infierno. Ahora ella se rió, pero en el momento recordó a que había bajado en primer lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, pero no llegó, ya que su esposo salió rápidamente y le impidió el paso.

"¡Sam! Estas despierta." Y le sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¿Qué quería tu madre?" Ella volvió a suspirar.

"Venir a cenar." Le contestó y Tucker salió de la cocina.

"Hola Sam. ¡Wow! Debiste aumentar unos dos kilos desde la última vez que te vi."

"Estuviste aquí hace tres días."

"Escuché que tu madre viene a cenar."

"Si, así que es mejor que vaya y me ponga la ropa de embarazo que me regaló. Si me ve vestida así no podré evitar que se mude aquí." Se dio la vuelta, dejando que creyeran tener la victoria al menos por una vez. De verdad debía cambiarse y su madre no tardaría ni 1 hora en llegar.

"¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que cocinar?" le preguntó Danny viendo cómo se alejaba.

"Carne para DOS, nada más. Mamá traerá ensalada para ustedes." Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa y dobló la esquina que la dirigía a la escalera.

"¿Crees que sabe que comíamos carne?" susurró Danny.

"El embarazo la debe tener muy fuera de frecuencia." Le contestó el moreno. Y en ese segundo uno de esos malditos cambios de humor la invadió y gritó a todo pulmón desde media escalera.

"¡FENTON!, ¡FOLEY! ¡¿Creen que soy estúpida?! ¡Puedo oler el bistec desde aquí! Así que si quieren vivir para volver a probarlo, ¡ALEJENSE DE MI CARNE!" Y escuchó como ambos salían corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron.


	2. The Floating Mother

"Tengo hambre" Le dijo después de frotarse el ojo con la mano, acababa de despertar de una de sus "siestas de embarazo" y siempre que despertaba, _ella _exigía comida.

"Aún queda estofado de ayer, tu mamá pasó más tiempo haciendo preguntas que comiendo." Se rio. "Puedo calentarte un poco, si quieres."

"Pero si le das un sólo bocado, lo sabré." Le dijo y el ojiazul se levantó con dirección a la cocina.

Volvió a recostarse, miro su gran vientre y suspiró. Hasta el momento lo más raro de la situación era que cada que le realizaban un ultrasonido, el bebé decidía demostrar que era hijo de Danny Phantom y literalmente, se volvía invisible. La primera vez a Sam casi le da un infarto. De no haber sido por su esposo, hubiera sido necesario sacarla de ahí en camilla. Pero él llevaba años pensando en cosas así, como en la cantidad de ADN que sus hijos heredarían, claro, en caso de que llegara a pasar. No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero hubiera ayudado mucho si lo hubiera hecho antes de comprobar su teoría.

Y ni siquiera sabían hasta qué punto Junior se parecía a su padre. Todo lo que sabían era que podía hacerse tanto invisible como intangible, ya que cada que intentaban obtener algún tipo de muestra de placenta o líquido amniótico, no sólo era lo más doloroso e incómodo para Sam, sino que la jeringa volvía vacía y sin prueba alguna de la existencia del bebé.

Pero ella _sabía_ que estaba ahí, lo sentía moverse todos los días, patear, e incluso las cosquillas que se sentían en el estómago cuando te volvías invisible o intangible. No dudaba de la existencia de su bebé y aunque no le asustaba demasiado, la tenía un poco inquieta el bienestar de su pequeña criatura.

Intentó dejar de pensar en eso y comenzó a acariciar con ternura su vientre, la ansiedad le llegaba también al bebé y comenzaba a revolverse, causándole fatiga, ya que de vez en cuando le pateaba las costillas y otros órganos que sus pequeños miembros alcanzaban ahí dentro. Pero fue tarde.

Cerró los ojos y se tarareó cualquier melodía que le llego a la mente para tranquilizarse, pero cuando los volvió a abrir, el techo estaba a cinco centímetros de su cara.

Su instinto fue proteger la vida que crecía dentro de ella, pero dicha "vida" no necesitaba ser protegida en ese momento, así que envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su hinchado vientre y gritó:

"¡DANNY!" Algo se estrelló contra el piso de la cocina. Miró hacía todos lados, pero lo que la había levantado de la comodidad del sillón no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

"¿¡SAM!?" Danny, completamente transformado, atravesó la puerta de la cocina y entró corriendo listo para cargar contra lo que fuera que había hecho que Sam gritara de esa forma, pero no la vio en ninguna parte. "¿Sam, donde estás?" gritó mirando hacia todas partes. La localizó.

"Danny, yo-. No- no sé qué pasa…" dijo cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos. Flotaba a tres metros del suelo y la envolvía un halo de luz verde. El voló hasta donde estaba y le sujeto las manos.

"¿Estas herida?" Fue lo primero que le preguntó y comenzó a revisarla para confirmar que se encontrara bien.

"No sé, cerré los ojos un segundo, y cuando los abrí, ya estaba aquí." Sus ojos reflejaban terror puro, hasta que después de dos segundos su miedo fue reemplazado por un gesto de fastidio. "El bebé lo está haciendo, ¿verdad?" Una sonrisa reemplazó el gesto de él. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan raro?" dijo en un gruñido, pasándose las manos por el cabello. Su cabeza chocó contra el techo.

"Lo dice la que cada que obtiene poderes de fantasma indeseados flota por ahí sin control…" contestó él y no pudo contener la carcajada que salió de su boca. "¡Ahí!, ¡Así! ¡JAJAJA! Catorce años después, ¡la misma expresión!" Y sus carcajadas aumentaron.

"Muy gracioso, ojala estuviera usando mis botas, así te podría lanzar una a la cabeza de nuevo." Le dijo con los dientes apretados. Pero esto sólo hizo que él hombre fantasma se partiera de risa. En un momento perdió la transformación y cayó justo en el sillón, pero ni así dejó de reírse. A Sam le causó un poco de risa, pero después de un rato empezó a marearse, la altura y su raro embarazo no se mezclaban bien. "Esta, bien, bájame ya."

"¿Cómo?" le pregunto entre risas.

"No sé… amárrame a algo, eso hicieron tú y Tucker la última vez." El soltó otra carcajada. Ella empezó a molestarse y eso sólo causó que flotara con más intensidad, si es que eso era posible.

"Vas a necesitar un par de ladrillos…" Y los ojos casi se le salieron, riéndose de su propio chiste.

"¡Deja de reírte!" Risas. "Todo esto es tu culpa." Más risas. "¡Bájame de aquí!" Tos provocada por la risa y luego más risas. "¡Daniel!" Y comenzó la lluvia de malas palabras.


	3. Ectoplasm

Se suponía que los ascos matutinos atacaban en las primeras semanas y meses de embarazo, pero Sam había aprendido hacía años que cuando tu vida tenía relación con la de Danny Fenton NADA volvía a ser normal. Eran las 4:47 a.m. cuando al girar para intentar encontrar una posición un poco más cómoda, algo que le iba a ser casi imposible con 7 meses y medio de gestación, cuando de la nada la sensación más profunda y arrolladora de asco se apoderó de ella.

Se levantó tan rápido que se causó un mareo que sólo empeoró las cosas y llegó justo a tiempo al baño sólo porque su voluntad pudo más que su condición. Y en cuanto llegó, descargó todo lo que contenía su estómago. Pero algo no estaba bien, era cierto que después de 17 años y aun estando embarazada, su cuerpo no había aceptado la carne de muy buena manera, pero esto era diferente a vomitar los trozos del delicioso estofado de cerdo que su esposo preparaba. La sustancia que salía de sus labios en ese momento era de color verde limón. Y ella sólo logró pensar en aquella vez hacía ya tantísimos años cuando siendo una niña había ordenado clandestinamente con la tarjeta de sus padres 20 kilogramos de ositos de goma color verde. Había comido tantos, que cuando su cuerpo ya no los soportó comenzó a vomitar una sustancia parecida a la que estaba desechando en ese momento antes de desmayarse. Pero esto era diferente de muchas maneras que por el momento no comprendió.

"Sam, ¿estás bien?" Danny entró corriendo tras ella después de un momento. Ella tuvo oportunidad de mirarlo antes de que otra arqueada de asco se apoderara de ella, sólo para dedicarle una mirada exasperada. "Lo siento, pregunta estándar. Fue el filete de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

"No. Esta cosa es verde." Le dijo gimiendo de asco. Volvió a regurgitar. "¿Cuánto de esto tengo dentro de mí?" Dijo entrando un poco en pánico.

"Tranquila…" Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella. Su cuerpo irradiaba una tenue luz verde. "Parece ectoplasma."

"¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba." Dijo recobrando poco a poco la calma, reemplazándola con fastidio. Nunca antes había probado el ectoplasma, pero dudaba que supiera mejor cuando entraba que cuando salía. Vomitó otra carga. El acarició tiernamente su espalda mientras la sujetaba por el brazo.

"En todo caso, creo que es mejor que salga. Vamos a necesitar otro escaneo." Dijo entre dientes, sabiendo que sería inútil, pues el bebé no se dejaría ver. Ella vomitó una vez más.

"Tenían que ser poderes de fantasma." Dijo recobrando la respiración. "¿Alguna vez has probado el ectoplasma?" Él no contestó. Siguió acariciando su espalda. "Sabe a galletas viejas con pasto. Ahora entiendo porque es verde." Volvió a vomitar. "Tendremos este y ya. Se acabó la fábrica de bebés. Nuestras madres van a odiarnos, pero no volveré a pasar por esto…"

"Lo siento, Sam." Le susurró. "Lo bueno, es que faltan menos de dos meses. Mes y medio y se acabó. Un bebé Fenton nuevecito." Intentó darle ánimo. Sabía que la idea de tener un bebé entre sus brazos la había emocionado por años.

"Lo sé." Dijo ella y por fin logró dejar de vomitar y sentarse frente al excusado. "Pero, ¿y si cuando nazca es peor?" Una aflicción intensa la embargó y aunque sabía que todo se debía al embarazo no consiguió dejar de hablar. "Y tiene que pasar por todo esto. Será solo un bebé indefenso. ¿Y si no podemos protegerlo? ¡¿Qué va a pasar cuando tengamos que cuidar a un bebé invisible?!" No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó, sólo sintió las tibias lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Se cubrió la cara.

"Sam. Sam, tranquila." Estiró los brazos y la rodeó con ellos porque no supo que más hacer. JAMÁS en los 23 años que llevaba de conocerla, la había visto demostrar tanta debilidad. Sam era una mujer fuerte y temeraria. Y ahora se encontraba sollozando contra su pecho y él no tenía idea de que hacer. Tenía miedo. Él también lo tenía, todos los que sabían lo que pasaba temían por la criatura que Sam llevaba dentro de ella. Pero Danny sabía que nadie tenía más miedo por el porvenir de su hijo que ella. La apretó más contra él. "Escúchame bien, Sam: No va a existir nada ni nadie en este mundo que llegue a ser capaz de lastimar a nuestro bebé. Yo no voy a permitirlo. Ese bebé va a estar bien. Nacerá en mes y medio, y cuando llegue a esta casa va a ser el bebé mejor protegido del mundo. No te lo había dicho, pero he estado ayudando a mi madre a perfeccionar un tipo de tecnología que le impide el uso de sus habilidades a seres constituidos de ectoplasma. El bebé va a estar bien, no tienes de que preocuparte." Acarició su cabello y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares y besó su frente. "Tú y yo sabemos que todo este miedo irracional es a causa de tu estado. Sólo debes tranquilizarte." Le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

"Eres bueno." Le dijo dejando que una pequeñísima sonrisa se extendiera en sus labios.

"Lo sé. Soy el mejor." Le dijo abrazándola. "Vamos a salir bien de esto, Sam. Lo sé. Podemos hacerlo, hemos salido de peores."

"Lo sé…" Le contestó. "Sólo espero que no herede tu desesperante encanto o no voy a poder con ambos."

Él se carcajeo y sus risas la contagiaron. Después de un momento se tranquilizaron y el estiró la mano para jalar de la palanca. Se levantó y le sirvió un vaso con agua.

"Ahora vayámonos a dormir, te traeré una cubeta por si vuelves a necesitar expulsar más ectoplasma, así no tendrás que levantarte." La ayudó a ponerse en pie y la condujo de nuevo hasta la cama. La ayudó a recostarse y la cubrió con el edredón. Después y sin molestarse se volvió intangible, salió de la habitación por unos momentos y volvió con un balde que colocó en la mesa de noche del lado de Sam, luego se recostó junto a ella.

"Presumido." Le dijo entrecerrando los ojos y él se rio. Ella giro hacia él y lo abrazó bajo las mantas. "Pero así te amo, tonto."

"Deberías odiarme, con todos los problemas que te he traído desde que nos conocimos." Él también la abrazó.

"¿Y quién dice que no te odio?" le dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. "Hay suficiente espacio en mi para ambos sentimientos."

"Esta es la Sam que yo conozco." Le dijo y volvió a besarle la frente.

"Cállate, déjame dormir..." Fue lo último que le dijo antes de comenzar a deslizarse hacia el sueño.

"Yo también te amo…" le susurró. Y suspiró. Encontraría la forma de cuidar de su nueva familia. Lo haría aunque le costara la vida.


End file.
